


Figure Me Out

by De (Effie_Peletier)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Batman - Freeform, Bisexual, Community - Freeform, Cute, Demiromantic, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Pansexual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, is there any plot??, nerds, sexuality talks, spiderman - Freeform, the couple that should have been
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/De
Summary: Troy and Abed are best friends in a paintball game until something new happens...
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know what this is - I guess its just an outlet for me cause I've just re-watched Community and I forgot how much I shipped these two when I first watched this stupid ass show. So I'm gonna write me some m/m fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it too! <3

"Abed, what are we going to do, we're pinned down!"  
Troy's words are filled with worry, his dark eyes searching Abed's slim features. A crease appears between Abed's brows as he thinks, when everything is lost in the movies what do they do? His eyes flick up to meet Troy's.  
"I'm going to cover you, you have to win this Troy, you deserve to." he pops his head out quickly firing a couple of shots off at the attackers before coming back down.  
"No man are you crazy! We go together or not at all!" a few shots ping off the side of the cabinet they are ducked behind making Troy move closer to Abed to make sure no splatter hits him.  
"We'll both die Troy, you've got to let me do this! For you, for us, for Greendale!"  
"Forget about Greendale, I care about you and there's no way I'm letting you die for me!"  
"Damnit Troy, do you have another suggestion?"  
"I cover you!" Abed gives Troy a reproachful look.  
"Do you really think that I'd let you do that when you won't let me for you?"  
"No I guess not, but then what?" 

Abed's eyes dart around for a moment before landing back on Troy. What would they do in the movies?  
"I have to betray you, for your own good - I'm sorry Troy." he says, moving in one quick motion to plant his lips on the others, soft and sweet as Troy makes a surprised sound into Abed's lips, before Abed knows it the others eyes have slipped closed and is scrunching his hand in Abed's shirt. Just as quickly as their lips had met, Abed pulls Troy away from him, hoisting him up and shooting a couple of people who were moving around a table they were previously hidden behind, his hand shoving Troy towards the empty corridor and taking a paintball to the gut in the process. 

"Go! I'll see you on the other side!" 

Brown hues find Abed's, a short nod is exchanged before Troy sprints down the corridor, gun in hand, taking out a couple of other people before ducking into a supply closet and locking the door. Troy's heart thumping loudly in his chest as his mind races. 

What the hell was that? And why did he want to do it again?

***  
"Doesn't it feel like something is going to happen today?" Abed asks, his eyes moving around the table to each person.  
"Like something big and life changing? Its almost like something has already happened but we don't know it yet because this is a flashback to explain how we got into the situation that has already happened..."  
"Abed, shut up." Jeff's voice cuts Abed's trail off, although Troy's eyes are trained on Abed, wide and excited.  
"What if today is the day that Jeff finally starts being a decent guy?" Troy jokes making Abed cock a smile at the support from his best friend. Troy returns the smile, his eyes staying on his friend perhaps a little bit longer than necessary.  
"What if today is the day Troy shuts up too." Jeff retorts making Britta scoff.  
"Yeah great come back Jeff." she says rolling her eyes.  
"Abed I think you think today feels special because we haven't had a normal day for a long time, this is the first time in ages that nothing has gone wrong." Annie pipes in  
"Oh that's nice." Shirley interjects  
"Hmm, maybe, but I defiantly feel like something else is about to happen..." 

"Hello Greendale!" The Dean's voice rings through the study room cutting Abed off, he sighs slightly, earning a pat on the shoulder from Troy who smiles at him again. 

"Today is a remarkable day indeed! We have just been offered a huge amount of money to help the arts department! There is a slight catch however, to receive this money the donor has stated that we have to do another school wide paintball game! Now before you all wonder why you should take part because the money isn't for you - I have to remind you that we at Greendale don't actually have an arts department and therefore the money will be used for whatever the winner would like. Happy deaning Greendale!" the Dean's voice cuts out and all eyes land on Abed. 

"Told you." 

***

Abed finds a side door and moves out of it, his mind racing. What the hell had he just done? WHAT THE HELL HAD HE JUST DONE?! Of course he was playing a character, he had taken on a persona and that what they would have done in a movie, but having just removed that mask, having just realised that what he had done wouldn't just effect him in that moment he was regretting doing that. Regretting having made that sacrifice. But then, Troy hadn't seemed to mind, in fact Troy had done more than just accept it, he'd reciprocated, or at least that's what it had felt like. He'd kissed back, he'd gripped Abed's shirt like... like for that moment Abed was all Troy wanted near him... maybe he was thinking too much into this, maybe Troy had been playing a character too and that's all that was. Maybe this wouldn't change anything and it meant nothing... 

His heart sunk a little at the thought. When he had said this morning that something big would happen he didn't realise he was speaking about his future... his future that either included Troy or didn't and all he had to do now was wait. Usually he would go and wait on the bench, just wait until his best friend was done, then they would go home and watch a movie and laugh about the day, but that might not even be possible now... that might not ever happen... Troy might move out, Troy might hate him, Troy... his best friend, his only ever true friend was going to disown him, like everyone always did eventually... Troy Barnes was going to leave him, all because Abed had been dumb enough in that moment to only think about what they would do in a movie and not about everything that would happen just because he kissed his best friend.

He kissed his best friend.

He... he had just kissed his best friend. 

Abed moved to the bench, sitting down, eyes glazed over slightly as his brows knitted together, his finger ghosting over his own lips. It had felt good. It had felt more than good. Abed wasn't going to lie to himself he had often wondered what it would be like to kiss the other man, how tender his lips would be. How he would gently move with Abed until he wanted more and would take it, and Abed would let him. For Troy, only for Troy... his breath hitched slightly as he blinked himself out of those thoughts, his tongue dipping on to his bottom lip and tasting the lingering taste of the other man. 

They didn't cover this in the movies, well they did, but not exactly this, not the moment that the main character questioned everything in their life, no actually they did, rom coms covered this, rom coms tell you how to deal with this sort of thing, but rom coms were not something that Abed found himself watching often. Maybe he should do some research on what he should do next. 

Yeah, that's what he should do. Research. 

His hand moves to pull out his phone, his fingers dart across the screen typing 'I just kissed my best friend, what do I do now?'

***

POP

POPOPOPOPOPOP

3 go out, and Troy moves ahead, eyes darting around him, checking for traps and other people. He ducks to the side just as a paintball flies past. 

POP

A groan tells him that his shot hit true and he is free to continue his path. If his calculations were right, it was down to him and 2 other people. Who they were he had no idea, but he didn't doubt that one of them was probably Jeff. Going by his track record at least. 

"Jeff! Come out dude, its me and you, and someone else but mainly its just me and you and I need to win this thing so come out!"  
"Like I'm going to let you win!" Jeff's voice rings through the hall, making Troy spin around, gun raised.  
"You two really think you stand a chance against me?" Chang steps out from behind a door, laughing manically and immediately gets shot by both Troy and Jeff.  
"Damnit!" Chang yells, throwing his gun to the ground and stalking off. 

"Now it really is just you and me Jeff - you gotta let me win this one man!" Troy calls out, moving next to a vending machine, gun trained on where he thinks Jeff is hiding behind a flipped table.  
"Oh yeah! And why's that?" Jeff's voice comes from a different direction and Troy retrains his gun.  
"Cause Abed was right, something life changing did happen and I need this money." Troy calls back.  
"I'm calling bull Troy, I need this money too!"  
"Did your best friend just make out with you too?"  
"What?" Jeff's form appears, confused and slightly taken aback. That's all Troy needs. 

POP

"Damnit!" Jeff yells, then blinks back up at Troy who is grinning like an idiot.  
"Abed kissed you?" he asks, moving towards Troy, so shit, maybe Troy didn't think this through, he'd just told Jeff that that had happened... what if Abed didn't want anyone to know, what if it had been just part of the character, what if the fact that he had kissed back was a problem what if his friend didn't actually want to be anything more just was betraying him like he'd said... oh god oh god oh god....  
"Earth to Troy!" Jeff snaps his fingers, shaking Troy out of his head.  
"He kissed you?" he asks again, furrowing his brow. 

"I mean... ye... yeah.. like, its not big deal... I mean, we - he was in character so like... y'know..." Troy stumbles out, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Abed, like, Abed Abed, KISSED you and you think it's not a big deal?"  
Troy blinks a couple times before sighing.  
"So okay, maybe it is a big deal but I don't know what to do and now I need to go and see him and I need to talk to him and what if he doesn't want it to be a thing or like, what if he does want it to be a thing or what if he doesn't care, or -"  
"Troy!" Jeff snaps, cutting him off. "Do you want it to be a thing?" he asks cocking an eyebrow. "Because if you do that's okay, but you've got to tell him."  
"yeah yeah, right..." Troy trails off, would he like it to be a thing? Does he want to change their relationship now, and really how much different would their relationship be if he did say he wanted them to be... more than best friends... would it just include more kissing or would Abed be open to... more. He swallows, eyes finding Jeff who is staring at him. 

"Well congrats buddy, who knew that Abed would be right after all huh." Jeff chuckles, clapping Troy on the shoulder. "We should tell the Dean that you won and then you can go and sort out everything else yeah."  
"Uhh... yeah... hey Jeff - can - can you not tell anyone... I want this to be up to Abed..."  
"Oh yeah, not my place man, just, look after yourself okay. And if you need to talk, don't bother me with it okay?"  
Troy huffs a laugh.  
"Thanks Jeff." 

***

After reading comment after comment and watching scene after scene on Youtube nothing was really telling him what to do. Everything was just contradicting itself, some people found out that their friend also liked them too and it all worked out fine, others didn't end so well, some just carried on being friends but basically drifted apart anyway... and there wasn't too many ones about boys kissing boys... especially when he had started looking into how the Muslim faith regards homosexuality, if that even begins to cover what Abed truly felt... 

Locking his phone, he slides it back into his pocket and takes a breath. He and Troy could get through this, they were Troy and Abed, nothing bad would happen to them. They were together forever right, even if one of them wanted to pin the other against a door and make out with him as hard as he could - okay that was not a thought process to go down. Only on secret nights when he would let his mind wonder about the boy in the bottom bunk. 

Troy Barnes, his best friend, his only true friend, the only person who bothered to really get to know him, to bother to understand and even enjoy his quirks, who found everything he said amusing or interesting. Who went along with his stupid stories or helped him make movies or watched his favourite movies with him. Troy Barnes, a one of a kind man whom he had probably just ruined his friendship with was walking towards him... 

Abed's eyes snap to focus on the man who is now grinning widely at him, who, looks paint free and like he still wants to be friends... 

"I won man! Thanks to you!" Troy claps a hand on Abed shoulder, squeezing it slightly as he grins at his friend. Abed's mind races. Maybe everything was going to be fine, maybe Troy didn't care about the kiss, which in its own way hurts, hurts Abed more than he would like to admit but at least they could remain friends, that was one of the options that he had read about. Maybe that was the one they were going to fall into. He could live with that right? As long as Troy was around... 

"Hey, didn't you hear me! I won! And, I was thinking, now that we got a bit of cash to splash, maybe we can treat ourselves to a comic con!" Troy grins at Abed, making his stomach flip a little, his hand is still on his shoulder, creating a warm spot which was sending small tingles through him. 

"Cool, cool cool cool." Abed smiled back at his friend, avoiding his eyes. "Movie?" he asks, searching Troy's face for any sort of emotion, not that he could read it properly if there was anything there...  
"Yeah movie, I'm thinking pizza and popcorn - oh and I forgot to say but Annie is going to Britta's this evening so the place is ours tonight! Sweet right!"  
"Yeah totally sweet. Popcorn and pizza with my best friend Troy." Abed swallows his fear and turns, letting Troy's hand drop to the others side, a little sad at the loss of contact.  
"And maybe we can have some time in the dreamatorium! I had a thought about Spiderman and Batman meeting that I totally want to try out!" Abed blinks at this, furrowing his brow.  
"But they're in completely different universes, how would that work -- unless it had something to do with Dr Ocs multiverse machine and it sucks in Spiderman spitting him out in Gotham and then he and Batman have to try to stop Dr Oc and The Joker at the same time... I like this idea Troy..." Abed's eyes finally meet Troy's and his heart melts a little. Things would be normal, yeah, things would just go back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

"But Batman no, you can't! You'll die!"   
"For the multiverse its worth it!"   
"No, I can't let you die! I'll do it!"  
"Kid, I can't let you either, you have so much to live for, you're young, go, live your life, and remember, I'm Batman."   
"Noooooo!!" 

Troy and Abed spill out of the dreamatorium, grins on their faces. Troy's eyes meeting Abed's, making Troy's heart skip a little.   
"Man I can't believe you did that to me again!"   
"Did what to you again?"   
"Sacrificed yourself."  
Abed pauses, looking away.   
"Its what Batman would have done."   
"yeah yeah I know, I'm just saying, if it were a real situation, you're not allowed to do that okay - Troy and Abed go out together or not at all okay?" Troy turns to stop Abed, gripping his shoulders, y'know in a totally platonic shoulder hold, his eyes meeting that of the slimmer mans, making his stomach flutter. "Cause, I - I don't know what I'd do without you, so, you're stuck with me... no jumping in front of bullets."   
He doesn't try to notice but Abed's breathing goes a little shallow, the taller man freezing slightly as they hold eye contact for a moment too long before Troy pulls away, clearing his throat and moving to the kitchen. 

He should just say something, he should just let all his inner thoughts come out, after all it was Abed that kissed him first, it was Abed that had initiated anything romantic about their relationship. Troy wouldn't admit it but he had often thought about the other in that way. Often wondered how it would feel to lean up to kiss him, to frame his defined jawline with his fingers, to run his hand down Abed's secretly sculpted torso... he swallowed his thoughts, grabbing his phone, dismissing the fact that Abed had not said a word for a minute. 

"So, pizza?" he asks, leaning over the counter of their kitchen to glance at Abed who still had his Batman hood and looked slightly ominous standing and staring. "Abed, pizza?" Troy asked again, furrowing his brow and moving over to his friend. He had been acting a little out of sorts since this afternoon but Troy didn't want to make a big deal out of it, if it came up properly he would say something but he didn't want to blindside Abed with a bunch of complex emotions that he might not understand and ruin the best thing in his life. It was better to just, let it lie, for now at least. 

"You would be fine without me... it's me who would struggle without you." Abed's words make Troy blink, his brows knitting together. Did Abed really think that? How could he think that, did Abed think so little of himself?  
Troy's hand moves to throw his phone onto his chair, then to Abed's shoulder, his eyes trying to find purchase on the brown hues of his friend.   
"Abed, you - you are the best friend I have ever had. You are the only one I am ever my true self with. I - I would be a mess without you, you made me a better man Abed, and I hope I've helped you too, but man without you I'd be a football washup with some sleazy girlfriend and nothing else."   
Abed's eyes find Troy's, who is surprised to see a slight glaze of tears in them.   
"Pizza sounds good." a twitch of a smile pulls at Abed's features, making Troy squeeze his shoulder.   
"Pizza it is." 

***  
"ugh dinosaurs are so cool!"   
"Except when they're trying to eat you."   
"No! Especially when they're trying to eat you, cause that's when you get to see them at their most powerful!"   
"Well when we get attacked by dinosaurs I'll remind you that you think it's cool."   
"I won't need reminding Abed, I'll be screaming it as I die."   
Abed laughs at this, imagining Troy in the teeth of a T-rex, screaming, 'THIS IS SO COOL!'  
"I would be there too, rolling my eyes as we got digested." Abed chuckles, watching the other.   
"Yeah right, then we could haunt Greendale together."   
"Steal all of Annie's purple pens."   
Its Troy's turn to laugh, his eyes closing and head jolting back, Abed, totally not, paying attention to how much this sight makes him want to kiss the others neck. Instead forcing himself to enjoy that it seems that he and Troy will remain friends and nothing bad is going to happen. If the others words are anything to go by, he has written off the kiss as something that is totally normal and doesn't even need to mention it. Although Abed does have to admit he's a little sad that it didn't have any impact on Troy. He will be thinking about it for a very long time. How Troy's hand scrunched in his shirt, how he had lent into the kiss, seeming to want more. Abed's stomach tightens slightly, as he blinks back to smile at Troy who is watching him, still in the Spiderman onesie he usually wears to bed having just been used as a costume. 

"Couple of episodes of Inspector Spacetime then bed?" Troy asks, standing up and heading to their stack of dvds.   
"Yeah, works for me." Abed agrees as Troy pulls out season 6 and puts in the first disk.   
"I know this is your favourite season so..." Troy shrugs, moving back to his chair and sitting down.   
"Thanks Troy," Abed's eyes move over his friends body, a hot rush running through him as he watches, his tongue darting out to his lips which sadly no longer hold the flavour of the other man but of pizza. He would have never thought that today would have gone like this, although this morning had felt momentous in some way. If only he had known then that this would be the thing that happened he would have tried to change it...

Or would he... 

Nothing bad had actually happened, if anything it had bought them closer, in the space of an evening they had had more heart to heart talks than they usually did in months. Abed had realised that Troy needed him as much as Abed needed Troy and that in itself was amazing. So perhaps he wouldn't have changed anything, or he would have changed it to something more had happened... but he would be happy with this. He could be happy with this, because, Troy was still here, and according to his friends words, he wasn't going anywhere, and if he was going, Abed would be going too... 

They end up watching more than a couple of episodes, try closer to the whole of season 6, so by the time they decide to retire to their blanket bedroom its almost 2am. 

Abed watches as Troy flops into his bunk and blocks the images of himself crawling in after him, pulling the other close and kissing him senseless. Instead he moves to the ladder and climbs it, laying down on his bed and allowing for the first time tonight a breath to release. His eyes float over the pattern on the ceiling, the dim light from the lamp bellow casting strange shadows that dance with the slight movement of Troy's figure beneath. 

The room goes dark for a moment as Troy switches out the light and then turns on the round fairy lights that hang, the shadows turning from back and white into small spots of oranges and yellows, warming up the room but allowing it to be a little more peaceful. Abed listens as Troy moves to put his bed covers on, shuffling a bit to warm up and then settling. A smile on his features as the familiarity of this moment sets in. Their usual night routine. The only thing that would be better than this would be if Troy was tucked in next to him, his arm across his body, warmth radiating off of him. Its a thought that lulls him, a thought that almost drags him to sleep but Troy's voice brings him back to their room. 

"Abed..."   
"Troy." 

Silence for a moment and Abed's heart starts thumping a little louder in his ears. 

"Abed, I um - " 

Abed furrows his brow a little, blinking into the dim room. His friend sounds different. He sits up on his elbows and peers off the side of the bunk, not that he can see Troy but it somehow helps. 

"Look I - I want to ask you something." 

"Okay -" Abed smiles to himself as he hears Troy shuffle out of his covers, Abed moves to dangle his head over the side of the bed, gripping the side and letting his cape dangle behind him. "Ask away my dear Spiderman." he says in his Batman voice, his eyes finding Troy's immediately and realises that their faces are much closer than anticipated, although Troy doesn't seem to mind. His heart skips a beat, his throat a little tighter than before.

Troy smiles, softening. 

"Hey Batman, right now I want to talk to my friend Abed is that okay?"   
"Of course." Abed replies, he cocks his head at Troy, his head a little fuzzy from being upside down. "What's up?" he questions blinking at Troy.   
"Today, during paintball..."   
Abed's mind freezes, he had thought this wasn't going to be mentioned, and now, of all times, at 2am? In their bunks? Why was troy bringing this up now? Was this evening one last hurrah before Troy said he didn't need him? Was this their last night as best friends? His heart is exploding in his ears, so much that he almost misses what Troy says. 

"can I kiss you again?" 

Abed blinks, his heart had defiantly exploded, there is nothing but white noise. All he manages to do is nod. Even though he wants to scream and yell and jump on Troy and kiss him forever. 

A smile has pulled itself onto Troy's lips as his hands come up to the side of Abed's face, a thumb tracing along his jawline that sends shivers up his spine. His eyes catching a glint of the fairy lights and sparkling before they slip shut and his lips ghost over Abed's. Abed catching Troy's sweet lips in his once more, melting into the soft kiss, its tender and tentative but there is a hunger behind it which makes Abed excited. He moves one hand off the bed frame and allows it to slip onto the back of Troy's head. His whole body is on fire, the last thing he would have expected was this, the last thing on his agenda today was to get a boyfriend, was that what was happening? Were they becoming boyfriends? Or was this an experimental thing, it didn't feel like an experimental thing, actually it felt pretty perfect. The soft push and pull, the warm sweetness, the taste of toothpaste, the smell of Troy's lingering aftershave, it was perfect, except his head rush, although he didn't know how much to put down to the fact that Troy was kissing him and how much to the fact he was hanging upside down. 

Troy pulls away, a noise being pulled out of Abed's lips at the loss which made Troy smile, a soft and new kind of smile. A different expression on Troy's face, something Abed hadn't seen before, he isn't good with faces usually but this one is bewildering him even more so. 

"Come cuddle with me?" Troy asks in almost a whisper, like he doesn't want his voice to fracture this moment, like any loud noise would break this wonderful peace that they have created. Abed nods again and pulls himself up, collecting himself for a second before moving down the ladder and doing what he had thought about not only 20 minutes before. 

The sheets are already warm from where Troy had been wrapped in them previously and as Abed shifts into bed next to Troy, he finds his friend is also warm, which makes him smile. 

Dark eyes meet as Abed carefully runs his hand over Troy's abdomen to snake itself around him, his other hand slipping underneath Troy's pillow, their legs tangling as Troy's hand finds itself on the Abed's back. Abed can't help but melt into the touch, his whole body taking in the warmth of the other and basking in it. He leans in a little, taking the other lips into his own again, feeling Troy's arm tighten around him and bring him closer. He presses a smile into Troy's lips before pulling away gently. Part of him wishes they didn't have clothes on, not just for 'other' reasons but because he wanted to kiss every single part of Troy right now, he wanted to feel every single muscle in Troy's back and his arms, wanted to kiss down his jaw line and nip and his collar bone, bury his face into the crook of his neck and fall asleep there, forever. But for now he will have to settle for this moment. Not that its a bad moment. In movies, this is where they would fade to black, but for once, he was happy to be in real life, because that meant staying here, all night, with Troy wrapped around him. 

"Night Abed." Troy whispers, sending warm chills down Abed's spine.   
"Goodnight Troy." 

And just like in the movies, his vision fades to black as sleep claims his mind, but not before he feels Troy's arm pull him a little closer, like he was the only thing he wanted in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a month had gone by since that night, almost a month of secretly making out when they had a free period, a month of telling people they were going to the movies but they would go to see really terrible ones so they could go and laugh and kiss in the back seats of the theatre. Almost a month of them playing footsie under the study group table and making each other smile with stupid touches and silly notes. Nothing that would give them away completely, actually no one seemed to notice anything at all. It was strange to Troy that none of his friends had any idea, but then they were usually so wrapped up in their own stuff they didn't seem to pay any attention that Troy and Abed would go home an hour before Annie just so they could have some alone time. 

At the end of this month though, there was a dance, a valentines dance, not something that troy would usually be interested in, but he wanted to prove to Abed that this was all not some elaborate joke. Not that he really thought that Abed thought that, but, because he hadn't made any 'moves' on Abed, he wanted to reassure him. But he didn't know how this would go down. Would Abed be okay with coming out to the group? Would he be okay coming out to the group? His sexuality had never been something that he had to think about before Abed, he liked girls he knew that, but Abed, there was something different about Abed, the first day he met him... he had just, hit him different. They had connected in a way that Troy had never connected with anyone before. Be it in a dating sense or other. 

Abed was one of a kind, one of those rare people that just make you feel so amazing when you're with them, that make you feel like you're the only one on the planet with them. The only other person that he cared about. There were a lot of things that Abed made Troy feel, some of those he didn't allow himself to act upon, only because he'd not picked up the courage yet to ask Abed about how he felt about sex, and, if he admitted it to himself, he was a little cautious about trying. Most of the things they could do to one another were things others could, actually all the things were something others could but he was... intimidated... if that was the word - perhaps scared... of taking things too far, that Abed and he were just... no, they were Troy and Abed, they were and have been now for almost a month a couple! Just not an out couple. Maybe this dance would be a good chance to tell everyone. 

When they had announced that they were moving in together there had been expectant looks... maybe everyone already knew? Maybe they were just being nice and pretending they hadn't noticed that their dynamic had changed, maybe they were all just waiting until Troy and Abed told them in person because they were friends after all and isn't that what friends do? Be nice to one another? 

Troy's mind raced with thoughts as he shoved another spoonful of puffs into his mouth. Munching and thinking, thinking and munching. 

A hand floated up Troy's back making him jump a little, Abed's face contorting into a bemused smile as he lent down and pecked Troy's cheek making him flush. 

"What're you doing, Annie could see?"  
"Annie's already gone, she left early this morning to meet Jeff." Abed replies dismissively, moving to the kitchen and pouring himself his own bowl of puffs before coming to join Troy. "So we've got a whole morning just us." he smiled at Troy, which Troy returns, grateful for the distraction from his thoughts, although he should probably ask Abed if he wanted to go to the dance at all, maybe Abed had plans? Maybe he wouldn't want to be out just yet... maybe he would say this was all a mistake and he wanted to go back to just being friends... 

"You seem distracted this morning." Abed says matter of factly, blinking at Troy who's heart thumps a little.  
"I was uhh - I was thinking about the dance..." he trails off, looking down into his ceriel.  
"Oh, what about it?"  
"Well, I was thinking, maybe - maybe we could go - y'know, as a couple?"  
Troy watches as Abed blinks, a crease in between his brow as he thinks, Troy's heart is in his mouth.  
"I think, I think I would like that Troy." Abed smiled over at him, adding a nod. "It does mean we are going to have to tell the group about us - or would you rather us just stay a secret until the dance and then we do a big reveal there? Like we kiss on the dance floor or something? Or we do a pretty in pink moment where I'm waiting on the floor and you come in all dressed up and I run to you and sweep you off your feet and then we kiss?" Abed's eyes have gone a little wide as he had been talking, Troy watching half in amusement, half in relief that Abed was apparently all for this idea. 

"Why am I Molly Ringwald in that scenario?"  
"Well because you look better dressed up, I've been seen in suits more than you have so it would be better if you were the one looking glam for the event, but if you would prefer I could wear the pink frock?" Abed smirks, a brow cocking as he shoot a look to Troy that does something unmentionable to him.  
"I think I'll look pretty fine in a pink frock thank you very much." Troy retorts, squinting at Abed before taking a spoonful of puffs and launching them across the table which makes Abed shoot upwards, causing his own bowl to spill onto himself. For a moment Troy wonders if Abed is going to be angry but his friends sharp laughter slices his thought in half and before he knows it the remainder of his bowl is tipped onto his head which has him laughing. 

Abed stands over him, eyebrow cocked, smirk on his lips, hands on hips watching Troy. A lump appears in Troy's throat as he looks up to the slender figure, enjoying how the damp patch of milk has started to make his tee cling to his torso, his eyes flick up to scan the features of the other whose bemusement has melted into something else, which Troy can't quite pin point, but in a flash, for the second time this morning he is caught off guard by something Abed does, which is remove his shirt. 

Sparks tumble through Troy's body as he watches his friend disrobe, his eyes gliding over the lean muscle that is built there, its not the first time he's seen it, they sleep shirtless most of the time, but its the first time he's seen it when Abed has been looking at him like... that. A heat burns in Troy as his eyes move up to meet Abed's, his fingers trembling, wanting to touch the other man's skin. Another block in his throat stops him from talking as he stands and removes his own tee, watching as Abed's eyes drift over his body, making him feel vulnerable and yet strangely happy. 

Long warm fingers find their way to Troy's chest, scalding the skin there, sending ripples through his body, his eyes trained on Abed's face as the other inches closer, dropping his tee in favour of lifting his other hand to the side of Troy's face. A motion which makes Troy melt into the other mans arms, snaking his own around Abed's middle. Almost black eyes meet his own, which make his heart almost stop, maybe Abed did want more out of this relationship than just kissing, but Troy had been so nervous to mention it that perhaps the other had just stayed with his own comfort level. Damn him and his inability to just say it. It was just one word. Just one, three letter word. 

"We should shower, we can't go to school smelling like milk." Abed's voice comes out deeper than usual, like he's trying to supress something, his breaths are shallow and his eyes are darker than Troy has ever seen them, oh lord he wanted to do so much to Abed right now, forget school, forget everything he wanted to pin Abed against the wall and fuck him, fuck him until he cried his name out, until they came together until - wait - shower? We?

Troy's hands move without him thinking, he takes Abed's hand and leads him into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them before his hands are on Abed's belt, fumbling to remove it as his lips find Abed's neck, nipping and sucking slightly as a noise rumbles out of Abed that only makes his hands work faster to remove Abed's trousers. 

He pulls away a little to shoot a glance to the taller man, whose hands are curling into Troy's lower back. 

"We have 37 minutes before the group expects us to be in the study room, it takes us 20 minutes to get there without hitting traffic so we have 17 minutes to have sex," Abed pauses, catching Troy's eyes, "I was thinking we could save it for a special occasion but I want this so much right now." 

Troy pauses, smiling up at Abed, okay so he was defiantly wrong about the sex thing, at least he knows that now for sure. Troy leans up, planting his lips on Abed's before continuing and finally managing to work Abed's trousers off of him. 

"Quick shower things, we'll save the totally good stuff for another time." Troy nods, pulling away from Abed and hitching down his own trousers, slipping his shoes and socks off, his boxers only just managing to contain him as he waits for Abed to take his shoes off. 

"Count of three?" Troy says, a playful smirk on his lips as his eyes drift over the form of Abed in almost all his glory. Abed smiles and holds up a finger, moving to the shower to turn it on before nodding and Troy. 

"1"  
Abed slips his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, Troy follows suit, his eyes locking with Abed's.

"2"  
Blood rushes through Troy's body, his heart beat in his ears, knees trembling

"3" 

Both pull their underwear off, allowing themselves to be free of material and enjoy the nakedness of each others bodies. 

Troy's eyes take Abed in in his full magnificence, almost a month it had taken them and damn was it worth it. A grin cracks along Troy's face as he moves over to Abed, hands winding themselves around the others body enjoying the feeling of skin against skin. One hand moving to cup a perfectly plump buttock the other gripping onto Abed's back, curling into it as he leans up and takes the others lips in his own.  
Abed takes control of Troy, with no complaints from Troy, and moves them both into the shower cubical. The water helping cool down the area's of Troy's skin where Abed's hands roam, his kisses moving from his lips to his neck, down his throat to his nipple which makes his fingers curl into Abed's skin, lines appearing there briefly, soft lips move from nipple to abb, to thighs, wet tongue marking new tracks up Troy's body, his dick hard against his stomach as thin fingers wind themselves around his shaft, beginning to pump slowly. 

Troy's back presses up against the wall of the shower, arching his pelvis slightly as pleasure courses through him, his whole body trembling from these new and magnificent fingers. All the girls he had been with and none of them had ever managed to make him this hard. 

A tongue laps over his sensitive head and he arches and moans slowly, his hands finding purchase in Abed's hair and gripping it there as the warmth takes over and he is thrusting and moaning into his best friends mouth. The water falling on his chest alleviating the pressure building only slightly as Abed works him. 

It doesn't take long for Troy to come, with moans of Abed's name and explicates he lets himself breath as Abed pulls up, grinning and kissing his neck, his jaw, his lips. He can taste himself on Abed's lips but somehow doesn't mind because Abed is kissing him, his best friend is kissing him, his best friend just sucked him off and fuck was it the best he's ever had. 

His eyes meet Abed's who's eyes are still dark and filled with lust. Troy smiles, running a hand through Abed's wet hair, enjoying how the water droplets cling to his friends cheekbones, his kisses a few off before flipping positions with Abed and pinning him to the wall. His own lips following a trail down his friends body, fingernails slightly digging into the soft flesh around Abed's hips as he sinks down onto his friend, taking him in slowly, one hand moving to the soft sack and massaging, his movements are encouraged by the sounds of the other man above him, words that he never hears from the other making him smile and work him more and more until the wave of pleasure releases out of Abed's body. 

Troy grins as he moves back up to Abed's face, kissing him slow, enjoying this moment between them. Of not only passion but bonding, a new found level of friendship and more. 

Abed's eyes open to meet Troy's and he grins, the darkness has faded back to its usual deep chocolate colour which makes Troy smile, knowing that he has helped his friend this morning. 

"I think we're gonna be late this morning." Abed hums into Troy's lips as he reaches for the shampoo. 

"Worth it." Troy chuckles

***

"Where have you two been? You're 20 minutes late!" Annie cries as soon as they enter the door way, both of them exchange a knowing smile.  
"We hit traffic sorry, and Mr human satnav thought he knew a quicker route and got us lost." Troy explains, taking his seat and shooting a look over to Abed who shrugs.  
"It would have been faster if it wasn't filled with traffic."  
"Well you missed my news," Jeff cuts in looking over to the two of them before starting on his own story, the others seem to already know what he's going to say but are listening anyway. Troy rolls his eyes and looks over to Abed who is watching him with a smile, their eyes meet and not for the first time today Troy is so glad he met Abed. 

God only knows what he would do without him. 

"I actually have some news too." he pipes up, cutting Jeff off who seems a little miffed he didn't get to retell his story to the same audience.  
"Oh?" Annie cocks her head at him, "what happened?"  
Abed frowns at him slightly, a worried look crosses his features.  
"Coco puffs are now my favourite cereal." he announces, making all the table groan except Abed who grins at him. 

Today was going to be a good day.


	4. Chapter 4

The week leading up to the dance was relatively normal for Greendale, Annie had organised a pre drinks thing around their apartment which meant no time for Abed to pin Troy against the bathroom door and make him wonder about what he had planned for that night. Jeff had got mistaken for Ryan Reynolds and spent the whole week imitating him, to Abed's relief Britta had seen to bringing his ego back in check and kept him out of his way before Abed told Jeff the truth, which was that Ryan Reynolds was next to godliness and the fact that he even got mistaken for him and not the burnt and broken shell of Wade Wilson was a joke in itself. He had voiced his thoughts to Troy on the Tuesday night, it had made Troy laugh which was always a plus in Abed's books but he had also said it would have actually broken Jeff's ego and it was better that Britta was bringing him down gently. Abed agreed. 

Annie had accidently been touched by Chang in the line for Shirley's, it was a whole thing, the Dean got involved, there was a silent protest for it, there was a loud protest for it, there was a lot of everything for it and then a press conference where Chang officially apologised to Annie and all was forgiven. A couple of good things came out of it though, 1, women's rights are always important and he was proud that his friend was fighting for a good cause, 2, Annie was out of the house late most evenings meaning that Troy and Abed could kiss and... other things... any where they wanted, which pretty much consisted of the whole apartment except for Annie's room and the kitchen. 

Thursday night rolled around faster then Abed had anticipated though, well he had anticipated to go as fast as weeks usually go, although he had been distracted for most evenings and sleeping now was far easier than it usually was. Something about having a warm body next to him lulled him into a sense of stillness and ease that he hadn't felt for a very long time. Troy was helping him in more ways than he knew. He was very lucky for having met Troy, after all, what was Spock without Kirk? What was Inspector Spacetime without Constable Reggie? Nothing, or at least, that's what Abed felt like now when he was without Troy. His mind would spin out and only Troy could recenter him. Put him back on the right path and boot him back up. His eyes would meet his and Abed's battery would be fully charged for another day. It was the best feeling waking up tucked under the other man every morning. Abed was new to the whole saying what he was feeling thing but because of Troy he was able to understand a little better, to emote a little better and he felt better because of it. 

Annie was in the kitchen humming whilst cooking something that smelled good but was not buttered noodles, hopefully she would also make some of those up too. His eyes moved over to his friend who was watching the tv next to him, a faint smile cracking on his face as Troy's eyes caught Abed's, moving his hand to meet where Abed's rested on the arm of his chair, running a finger over the bumps of the knuckles. Even the small touch sent sparks through Abed's body. A contented huff escaping his lips as his eyes moved back to the screen as Annie came back into the room, Troy's hand moving away from his own, not in a retraction from fear but a retraction because they had a plan and it was happening tomorrow, so why ruin it now? It was going to be big, bigger than big, it was going to be cinematic and beautiful and Abed could see it on the big screen and one day he would tell he and Troy's story, immortalise it on the big screen so that everyone knew about their love, but for now, they would start with their friends and their school. 

"So, what are you guys wearing to the dance tomorrow? Oh and are you going with anyone? I don't think you've told me about any girlfriends or anything so should we like go together or something, we are having the pre's here, so we can all go as one big group, I don't think any of the study group are going to bring dates or anything..." Annie waffles on a little, excited about everything to do with dances apparently. 

"Actually Troy and I volunteered to go and help set up the dance with the Dean so we will have to leave early from the party, sorry Annie." Abed chimes from his chair, Annie pulls a face,  
"You guys volunteered without me?"  
"Well you were excited about the party but we needed to get on the Dean's good side so we offered, we didn't want to ruin your fun Annie." Troy explains, offering her a smile, eyes moving to her before sliding to meet Abed's then back to the TV.  
"Oh, well I guess that makes sense, and yeah the Dean's been weirdly off with you guys because you won the money and didn't give it back to him, like he said it was yours to spend."  
"And we bought a telephone box for our dreamatorium!" Abed grins, his finger gesturing to the closed room door. His mind slips back to last night, when he and Troy had used the phone box in perhaps a very unorthodox way... that was a bucket list item checked off for sure. His smile grows a little wider as his thoughts fill his mind and he is reminded by Annie's sigh that he should not be thinking such things whilst in the presence of an outsider, until tomorrow at least. 

"You'll see us at the dance Annie and we promise, we'll be dressed up." Troy sends a smile at Annie who cocks her head but doesn't press the situation further. 

The night slips by with relative ease, Annie mentioning about how her campaign went viral on twitter only once and allowing them both to enjoy their movie. Inception was quite a convoluted storyline if Abed does say so himself, he follows it easily but can tell from the other's faces that he will have to explain the entire plot and then some at another point in their friendship. Hopefully it doesn't come up until he is able to fully break down all the character arcs through the entire movie so he can explain it accurately, the last thing he would want to do is tell the story incorrectly and give them the wrong idea of the movie. 

Annie excuses herself to bed around ten, they follow suit although they very much doubt they follow her lead for very long because as soon as they are alone in their blanket bedroom they are stripping each other and easily finding spots on each others bodies that make noises erupt from their mouths, they fall asleep in a tangle of limbs and kisses, both with a smile on their faces and their hearts full. 

***

Troy's eyes open slowly, his eyes move over the still sleeping form of Abed next to him, a soft smile on his lips as he takes in the exact hue of Abed's skin, the perfect way his shoulder curves into his neck, one of his favourite places to kiss on all of Abed's body, man it makes him squirm like something else but it always makes him happy. His fingers ghost over the few freckles that spatter Abed's back, connecting like a constellation, no wonder Abed is amazing, he's a human star, actually he's multiple stars trapped in the form of a human body, his eyes glow enough to be their own galaxies, his jaw frames his features in such a way one wrong trun and you could cut yourself on it. He can't believe he's so lucky to have Abed, so lucky to be in love with this man laying next to him, oblivious to the fact that he is indeed a star system in the shape of a human. 

Abed stirs, his dark eyes adjusting to the light as he blinks them open just as Mr Blue Sky starts playing as their alarm. Troy huffs a laugh.  
"Did you set this cause todays the day?"  
"I set it 3 weeks ago because today is the day." Abed smiles over at Troy who returns it in a kiss.  
"As much as it's been fun to hide and sneak off, it'll be nice that we can walk down the hallway and hold hands." Troy admits, his eyes gazing up to the planks that hold up the top bunk, its sat unused for a while now, its easier to go to the toilet if you're on the bottom bunk, they had both decided that was more convenient.  
"Yeah, and kiss when we're happy, and touch each other in front of people without worrying they're going to figure us out." Abed adds, Troy's eyes flit back to Abed pushing him slightly. Abed chuckles and pokes Troy's abdomen which immediately has him giggling.  
"Don't start this Troy, you know you always lose." Abed warns, his face feigning seriousness.  
"Okay okay, I won't - right now." Troy waggles his eyebrows which makes Abed squint at him defensively before cocking an eyebrow.  
"We'll see about that." The other leans in and plants a kiss on the others lips before shifting to get out of bed, Troy moves quick and pokes his butt, earning a hand slap which he laughs off whilst he watches his boyfriend hoist up his underwear, a part of him immediately wanting to stand and take them off of him, and he's about to but he hears Annie. 

"Hey guys are you up?" Her voice rings through the apartment making Abed scramble for his trousers and shirt, only to realise he is accidently slipping on one of Troy's and fumbles to remove it and find one of his own before Annie inevitably comes in as she pleases. Troy watches him in amusement before he closes his eyes just as Annie enters their blanket bedroom. 

"Troyyy! Get up! We're gonna be late!"  
Troy groans, opening his eyes and pulling a face,  
"I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm tirreed." he moans back pouting a little as he sits up. Abed is giving him a face of, you're such a dick, which only spurs him on. He makes a mental note to show him a real dick later.  
His eyes move to Annie as he pulls his best puppy face. "Gimme five more minutes, pleaasee?" he asks, sticking out his lower lip ever so slightly.  
"Ugh fine Troy, but hurry up." Annie leaves and Troy waits a beat to hear her go back into his room before he's up and wrapping himself around Abed, his lips catching Abed off guard and pulling a most magnificent noise from him.  
"Annie is right Troy, if we don't hurry up we are going to be late, setting our whole schedule back which might mess up the music we have lined up and I want today to be a cinematic masterpiece starring you and me..." Abed pulls back a little, but remains trapped in Troy's arms. Brown eyes meeting as Abed pulls his best impression of Troy's puppy face, making Troy sigh, dropping his head into Abed's chest.  
"Fine, you win." he mumbles into Abed's chest, smiling when he feels the other peck the top of his head.  
"Thank you - now get changed." Abed pulls out of his arms and with a swift movement moves out of their blanket bedroom leaving Troy alone to change. 

***

Abed excused himself to go to the bathroom 10 minutes ago, but he has been loitering outside the Dean's office for about 8 of those minutes, heart thumping in his chest. A thought crossed his mind this morning, after he had left Troy, he had gone to sit in his chair and realised that he was going to come out today, but he actually didn't know what he was coming out as. He knew he liked girls and he knew he liked Troy, did that make him bisexual? Did that make him straight except for Troy? Did that make him something else?, He had tried to look it up in the brief time that he had had this morning but all the letters had confused his brain and he didn't quite understand why they had taken the whole alphabet and spat it out in a different order... of course he knew it meant something but he was a little too confused to really take it in. Perhaps he should go home and watch some gay media, something that will inform him of what exactly it is he's confessing to. He doesn't care that he's 'coming out' in fact its probably going to be the easiest thing he's ever done, all he's doing is kissing Troy in front of people, that's something he's been wanting to do for a long time now, but education is important and he needs to educate himself on himself, even if its just a basic level of understanding until he can sit down properly and have someone help him with all the meanings behind things. 

His thoughts whirr as he swallows the lump in his throat, he shakes his hand out before knocking on the Dean's door. 

"Comee iiinn - Ohh, Abed! Hi! How can I help you?" Abed shoots a small smile at the Dean as he enters, closing the door behind him and moving into the room slowing making the Dean frown.  
"Abed have a seat, tell me what's wrong, you seem troubled," the Dean furrows his brows over his glasses and clasps his hands together as he waits for Abed to sit. Abed's eyes move around the room before landing on the Dean, his own brows furrowed before he decides that maybe sitting down is best for this sort of conversation and moves to sit in the empty chair. 

"Come on spill, what's got your tummy in a twist?" 

"Well, I was hoping to talk to you about - sexuality..." Abed's eyes move down to a now rather fascinating pencil that's on the Dean's desk, he takes in the shape, colour, approximation of length, how much the rubber has been used, the fact that it needs to be sharped to be able to achieve its maximum potential. 

"Oh - well I'm happy to try and help in any way I can, what is it about sexuality that is concerning you."  
"May I ask a personal question?"  
The Dean thins his lips a little but nods. "Of course if that helps."  
"What do you class yourself as?" Abed blinks up at the Dean, watching his face for a reaction, if he were anybody else he would be able to gain something from it, he however is still new at this reading emotions thing, although he's getting pretty good at ready Troy's...  
"Well, I don't really like to put a label on things Abed..." the Dean retorts slowly.  
"I think it will significantly help me if I knew a word that describes how you feel about Jeff and how you feel about any other people you may find attractive as I feel I may be the same thing but I don't understand all the letters and terms for things and I have plans to come out today with my - boyfriend - but I want to use the correct terminology so that no one gets the wrong idea, I was horrendously bullied for being weird in my previous schools and I don't want to give anyone any unneeded ammo to hit me with because I find myself in love with the same sex." Abed's eyes move back to the super interesting pencil which he notes is a HB pencil and by the markings on where the Dean grips it he favours cursive. 

The Dean takes a moment to process all the information that had been spilt onto him.  
"Well first, congratulations, you just came out to me." The Dean smiles kindly at Abed and for the first time a weird weight seems to lift off of Abed chest, his eyes move back up to the Dean, blinking slowly. "And if you really think it'll help, I'm under the banner or label of Pansexuality." he adds a little flourish with his hands to punctuate the word.  
"And, what does that mean?" Abed questions, watching how the Dean's fingers lazily land on the desk in front of him.  
"Erm, it means that, whatever the gender of the individual, I can and probably will find them attractive." he pauses, studying Abed for a moment. "Do you think that works for you?" he asks gently.  
Abed thinks for a moment, furrowing his brows. "Perhaps not... I find women attractive, but there's my boyfriend, who I think I am in love with, I think he's the only boy I've ever been attracted to..." Abed pauses, blinking. "Is there a word for that?" 

"I have a rather personal question for you now Abed, but I promise it will help me answer your previous one." Abed nods in reply, eyes shifting from the pencil to the Dean's face and back. "Your boyfriend, does it happen to be Troy Barnes?" Abed swallows, a nervous vein bursting in his mind, he didn't want to out troy right now, he didn't want to bring him into this but, he wanted his answer, they were doing it today, so a few hours early to the Dean isn't going to do anything right? 

He nods again, his eyes again going up to the others face, trying to read the expression like he would on Troy's but to no avail. 

"Then I think your label or flag, or whatever you want to call it Abed is Demiromantic." the Dean smiles kindly before continuing. "And that means, that you only start to feel romantic feelings for someone when you and they share a very strong emotional bond. Now it doesn't mean that you can't feel sexual feelings for someone else, it also doesn't mean that you can't be attracted to someone that you just met, but for you to fully want a relationship with a person that bond has got to be stronger than anything. No wonder you and Troy got together." the Dean pauses, another smile on his features that some how eases Abed. Demiromantic. Something he can call himself. Something he can research. He nods and stands. 

"Thank you - this, was actually a lot of help."  
"Abed." The Dean says moving out of his chair and round his desk. "I'm proud of you, and I'm happy that you felt comfortable enough to come to me with this. I look forward to seeing your relationship blossom into something beautiful." the other moves towards him and wraps him in a hug, which makes Abed freeze up a little, not used to such intimacy from people he is not sleeping with or are his family members. A small smile creeps onto his lips as he pats the Dean's back and pulls out of the hug. 

"Thank you Craig, see you at the dance." he nods a farewell and moves out of the room, feeling much lighter than he had when he had entered. 

The dance wasn't just going to tell everyone that he and Troy were together, but he would be able to tell Troy that because of their bond, because of their strong friendship he would only ever, or at least for the very long future he pictured for the two of them, he would only ever be totally head over heals in love with him. 

The thought made his heart smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was longer than intended and I hope you all kinda get where I'm going with the demiromantic thing, I know canonically Abed is said to have 'lots of tail' but nothing ever seems to last, even Rachel didn't who seemed like was actually a good fit for him. But anyways, I hope you like it! <3 
> 
> De


	5. Chapter 5

[Text] Abed

Dude, where did you run off to? Did you fall down the toilet or something? 

Were you kidnapped by Blorgons????

T xxx

About 20 minutes had passed since Abed had excused himself, claiming he needed to go to the bathroom, although unless this was a world record attempt, Abed was off doing something else. Which didn't worry Troy, rather intrigue him, and make him slightly sad that Abed wasn't sharing his secret mission with him. Was thins something about tonight, was there going to be another surprise? Was Abed planning something big and elaborate, more so than they had already planned or was this something else, maybe Abed was realising that he didn't want to out himself as to being in a relationship with him, maybe Abed was off trying to find a good way of breaking up with him without making a scene. 

Okay, time to get a grip, Abed wasn't to break up with him, Abed was his best friend, Abed wouldn't do that to him, not like this, not before something this big... or maybe this was the perfect time, oh god oh god oh god what if he was about to be broken up with, he needed to go find him, now, before classes, before anything happened, shit shit shit shit. 

"Uhhh - I need the toilet, see you in class bye." Troy almost ran out of the room, slinging his bag on his back, wide eyed and a little out of his mind, his eyes darting around the corridors. He had to be somewhere, he said the bathroom, perhaps he should start there, start there and then move on to where... where would Abed go, where would he go to think about something like this? Oh God! What if Abed was actually going to do this? Because he had gone to fast, because Troy had started thinking of it like a real relationship, that they were going to - 

No Troy, get a grip, he said this morning that it would be nice to be seen together... but they were seen together everyday anyway, had he meant it in the same way... didn't he say something about kissing or was that him. Oh God, how could Abed do something like this to him? Oh god! No, he couldn't deal with losing Abed, he would slow down he would beg, he would do anything to keep Abed with him, to be able to keep on kissing him, to keep on hugging him, even if it meant clinging on to the tiniest thread of hope. 

Troy pulls out his phone to check if there's any messages, the screen coming up blank making his heart drop. He wasn't even replying to him now, oh god no what had he done, what had he done to make Abed do this now. 

SMACK

Troy's head whirls, his butt hitting the floor with a thud as he lands. 

"Ah shit."  
"Oh Troy, sorry - I - are you okay, I was just coming back to the study room, why are you out here?" Abed blinks down at his friend, offering out a hand to help the other up with Troy takes with slight hesitation.  
"I was looking for you man, I text you."  
"Oh, I didn't see, sorry I was, I was with the Dean."  
Troy furrows his brows, eyes searching Abed's for a quick explanation to which he finds none. 

"The Dean, wh - why?"  
"Well he is the only person I know, other than us, who is - " Abed pauses looking around the hall and leaning in slightly. "Of our persuasion. Of course there are some others that I would take a guess at but I didn't want to assume and the Dean has always said if we ever had any questions, and I had some questions so I went to him." Abed seems to think this is a clear explanation and stops, Troy just continues to blink at his friend for a moment before dipping his head slightly and pulling a face, which, he should have known is greeted only with a look of confusion. 

"Just - can - come with me." Troy says a little flustered, pulling Abed into the closest room that's empty. "Okay, seriously why were you with the Dean Abed?" He asks again, a serious tone in his voice.  
"I was, I was asking about sexuality." Abed's eyes move over to the desk at the front of the class, his lips thinning a little as Troy watches his face. His heart hammering a little, is this where Abed tells him this whole thing has been a mistake, is this the moment they break up? Oh god he'd walked right into it, literally. 

"Right." he replies lowly  
"And I was asking him about how I would figure out what it is I would be." Abed continues slowly. "I'm sorry Troy, to find out I had to tell him, I know we said to wait until the dance tonight, but he asked and I needed to know and I told him."  
"Told him what Abed?"  
"That we're boyfriends."  
Troy sucks in a breath, not realising that he hadn't been breathing.  
"Okay, so, then what did he tell you?"  
"You're not angry?"  
Troy almost laughs, his hand grabbing Abed's and squeezing slightly.  
"No - no, I - I thought you were going to break up with me, I got into crazy brain and thought cause you went off that it was to plan how to tell me that you didn't really like me and that this whole past month its just been a fling and it didn't mean anything."  
Troy's eyes move to floor with the admission, not quite realising how stupid it sounded until he said it out loud.

"Quite the opposite actually Troy." Abed's voice is soft and he's stepped closer, long fingers sending small jolts of electricity through Troy as Abed lifts his chin so their eyes meet. "You seem likely to be the only person I will ever be in love with for the rest of my life." Troy's heart flutters slightly as his cheek is getting cupped by the other man's hand.  
"Oh - " no words are forming in Troy's throat, everything has gone into meltdown as he stares into Abed's eyes for a moment before he blinks and realises he's crying.  
"I, I love you too Abed - " he manages out at last, his eyes taking in the huge grin that cracks over his best friends face, the glimmer in the other man's dark eyes, the thumb that was slowly running over his cheek.  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Abed almost whispers back, his face inches from his own. 

Troy is about to lean up and catch the others lips until the door swings open and Abed quickly moves away, glancing at Troy his grin still remaining.  
"And that's how Inspector space time saved constable Reggie from the Blorgon's Troy!" Abed winks at his friend as he looks over to the other student who seems very confused.  
"Sorry - we got the wrong room." Troy says, grabbing Abed's arm and yanking him out of the room, chuckling lightly as he does. "Nice cover." Abed simply grins back and shoves Troy a little. 

They head to class walking with their shoulders touching all the way. Tonight was going to be the best. 

***  
The rest of the day goes pretty quickly which only increases Abed nerves and excitement, days only go quickly when something amazing is going to happen, usually days are normal speed because Abed doesn't know what is going to happen as it should be, but today, with he and Troy's plans how can he not anticipate and hope that every second that isn't the important part goes quickly. They don't document the boring bits in the movies, although actually that would make an interesting story by itself - just the boring bits by Abed - he moves quickly to write the idea down before returning to his thoughts.  
Tonight was going to be something to behold, he'd organised that a team of people film tonight and the DJ play he and Troy's song when Troy enters, that was something Troy didn't know about, something he wanted to do for Troy because the song was the moment he realised that he and Troy would know each other forever. 

A smile cracks over his features as his brain starts playing the song and the people around him start to get up, he's a little perplexed for a moment, hoping they aren't about to break into a dance sequence and cue one of his breakdowns, instead they start filing out of the room and he realises it must be because its the end of class, which would make sense. He stands, eyes finding Annie who is approaching him so they can walk to their next class together before going home. 

"Hey Annie."  
"Hey Abed, so I was thinking, I know you said you gotta help the Dean out tonight but the party isn't going to be the same without you and Troy so I was gonna go and speak to the Dean and see if he wouldn't mind if you two didn't help."  
"No Annie, Troy and I promised, we don't break promises, as much as we are sad to be missing part of your party its not the biggest of problems."  
"But you guys also promised to be at the party."  
"We actually said we promised you would see us, which you have, so we have not broken any promises and don't plan to start."  
"But..."  
"Annie, I hate to get assertive but we have decided, we will see you at the dance." Abed smiles at his friend as a sign that this conversation is over which actually works, maybe he was getting better at the whole facial expression thing. 

"Hey guys wait up." Troy's voice comes from behind them as the other jogs up to greet them. Winking at Abed who grins back at Troy, Abed shoots him a look which he isn't able to read - maybe not getting better then...  
"Hey Troy, you excited for tonight."  
"Ha, more than you know!" Troy grins, shooting another look at Abed who internally smiles, his eyes moving to the corridor in front of them as they move through it. 

Class is as typical as Abed expects it to be, he daydreams then messes around with Troy, poking little jokes at odd quirks some of his classmates have, passing notes about how he was glad he and Troy had the chance to actually talk earlier and that he was excited for tonight. 

His mind wonders back to the earlier conversation, how Troy had actually said it back, he hadn't expected Troy to say it back, he had thought that he would freeze up and have a little meltdown until he was able to process his thoughts, which sure, would have thrown a slight spanner into the plans for later but they would have figured it out. But to hear Troy say those words, to hear him say that his deep feelings of love were reciprocated, that his love wasn't just being put into something that wasn't going to last, that Troy was just going to leave him after 6 years and that would be it, no contact ever again, no, Troy was in this for the long run and he had proven that today. He hopes he is able to prove that to Troy every single day. 

Brown eyes shoot over to the other man who is doodling something in his notepad, his tongue slightly poking out as he concentrates which makes Abed smile. Slowly moving his hand closer to his friends and running his little finger over the skin on his hand, making Troy look at him and grin, shifting the paper over he sees a light sketch of what looks like the two of them holding hands dressed as Batman and Spiderman. Abed motions to Troy to give him the pencil, which he does, and Abed moves to draw a small heart between the two of them which makes Troy chuckle lightly. 

"Something funny Mr Barnes?" Troy sits up and Abed looks away, watching the teacher for a moment before looking back to Troy  
"Uh - um, no, just, I saw a bee."  
"A bee? Well, try to keep your attentions to what I am trying to teach you please." Troy nods sharply as the teacher turns back to the board and Abed huffs a laugh which earns him a shove from Troy. 

'Ass' he scribbles on the paper  
Abed steals the pencil again and adds cute before the word then draws a little bee, poking Troy with the end of the pencil before putting it back on the table and returning more to his side, although his knee comes to rest against Troy's who smiles over at him, a warmth spreads in his stomach as he watches the other man for a moment before jotting down what the teacher is prattling about. 

Abed had known Troy was special the first moment he had met him. When he had approached him in the canteen and asked him to be a part of their study group, he would of course have never imagined this outcome, but he did see someone who could be a friend, if he didn't weird him out. Although Troy had actually seemed to rather enjoy his little movie references and his recreations of those movie references. Troy had been the one to give them their handshake, which for Abed was something so special, so unique. He was so damn lucky, to know Troy Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, didn't think this would get as much love as it has done, thank you so much for reading! <3  
> Short one this time, but a big one to come next!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments mean a lot! 
> 
> Ta! 
> 
> De


End file.
